Dejala marchar
by alif7858
Summary: Una pequeña historia de los sentimientos de Albert por Candy


**La dejas marchar**

**Por: Alif**

**Nota:** La historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción "Let her go" de Passenger, así que les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen, las letras en negrita e italica son una traducción libre de frases de la canción. Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!

**...**

El moreno entra en la habitación oscura a pesar de que es medio día. Un crudo invierno cubre los jardines de la mansión con un manto blanco que refleja los suaves rayos de sol. Una profunda tristeza se siente en el ambiente y un hombre alto, rubio, elegante y bien vestido se encuentra observando desde un gran ventanal de la biblioteca.

- **_¿Sabes que solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo? ¿Qué solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar?_**

- ¡Stear! – exclama el rubio desde el otro lado de la habitación

- Eso fue lo que aprendí en la guerra – continua hablando mientras entra en la habitación acercándose al pequeño bar donde sirve un par de copas, entregando una al patriarca

Albert mira con asombro a su sobrino pues desde que recuperaron con vida a Stear, él nunca ha querido hablar sobre lo vivido en ese tiempo.

- No te sorprendas, te voy a platicar sobre lo que aprendí, no sobre lo que viví; eso lo quiero olvidar, pero lo que aprendí… eso es lo que no quiero olvidar nunca.

Los parientes se sientan frente a una mesa colocada en uno de los ventanales de la habitación, cómodos sillones y una chimenea ardiendo cerca de ellos.

- **_Uno sabe que ha estado bien cuando se ha sentido deprimido_** y así has estado tu desde que Candy nos comunicó que regresa al Hogar de Pony

- No sé de qué me hablas – responde Albert tartamudeando

- Conoces a Candy desde hace tanto tiempo que siempre me he preguntado desde cuando la amas – le pregunta el inventor

- **_Solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar_** – responde Albert – y la he visto marcharse tantas veces...

- No la dejes hacerlo nuevamente, Albert. ¡Dile lo que sientes!

- Estaba aquí como tu enfermera y ya no la necesitas. Es normal que quiera rehacer su vida.

- Pero tú eras quien más disfruta su presencia y ahora que piensa regresar al Hogar…

- No tiene caso que te mienta, Stear – dice mirando fijamente el fondo de su vaso – creo que me la paso **_mirando el fondo del vaso esperando que ella haga este sueño durar… pero los sueños llegan despacio y se van tan rápido…_** Este sueño de tenerla a mi lado, que sepa quién soy, que me trate como realmente soy, tenerla a mi lado poderla proteger sin tener que esconderme como antes… es maravilloso, Stear estos meses que la hemos tenido en casa han sido los más felices de mi vida. Sin ella no hubiera podido soportar esta carga de ser el jefe del clan Andrew

- ¿Extrañas tu vida de vagabundo?

- Era una parte muy importante para mí, pero después de Candy…

- **_Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa _**– concluye Stear al darse cuenta que solo la presencia de Candy hace que Albert quiera estar en un solo lugar, **_la vez cuando cierras los ojos…_**

- Así es, Stear, pero espero**_ tal vez un día poder entender porque todo lo que toco, seguro muere_**

- No hables así, tío…

- Mis padres, mi hermana, mi sobrino… hasta tú estuviste muerto para nosotros por un tiempo. No quiero que pase eso con Candy, tengo que dejarla ir

- Pero no puedes seguir así, Albert.

- ¿Cómo? ¿**_Mirando fijamente al techo en la oscuridad, el mismo viejo sentimiento de vacío en mi corazón?_** Ya estoy acostumbrado, Stear. **_ La veo cuando me quedo dormido, pero nunca_** la tengo **_para acariciarla y nunca para quedarse._**

- Albert…

- Entiende Stear, **_solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo, solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar, solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar._**

- **_Y la dejaras marchar_** como siempre

- **_Porque la quiero demasiado y me he zambullido demasiado profundo _**en este amor, desde hace tanto tiempo… así que no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

El moreno se levanta del sillón, sabe que no podrá convencer a su tío, pero todavía tiene la esperanza de convencerla a ella.

- **_Solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo, solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar, solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar. Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes deprimido. Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa, solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar… y la dejas marchar._**

**Fin**

**Letra de la canción de Passenger, Let her go:**

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high  
When you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
Because love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
Because you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go  
And you let her go  
Well, you let her go

Because you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Because you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go


End file.
